


The Curse of Frustration

by starrika



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, F/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-06
Updated: 2008-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrika/pseuds/starrika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna and Neville are hunting Death Eaters when Neville is cursed with frustration. Luna helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curse of Frustration

They were crouched down behind some rocks, waiting for the guards to pass by the entrance to the castle. " _Why_ are we doing this again?" Neville mumbled.

"Because we're the good guys, and this is what good guys do," Luna said blithely, peeking over the rocks to observe the men take a seat in front of the entrance. "Well, that certainly doesn't look good," she added, still upbeat.

"We're going to be here for a while," Neville agreed, as he spotted one of the men produce a deck of cards. "Cut the head off a bloody snake and now I'm the go-to guy for tracking rogue Death Eaters?" he muttered to himself.

"I think it was the yelling 'Dumbledore's Army' in Voldemort's face, actually," Luna informed him.

Neville looked at her, slightly frustrated with the situation. He let out the breath he was holding in a huff. "I am so frustrated," he said.

Luna quickly kissed him. "That's an awful curse to have," she explained to his baffled look. "We couldn't have you cursed the entire time we're here. It'd be quite unlucky and attract Bogglers."

Neville snuck another look at the men playing cards. He turned back to Luna. "We wouldn't want that. I still feel frustrated," he told her helpfully.


End file.
